


Tough Love

by skasow



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinda Kinky, Original Character(s), just filling in the void for the FN tag, sorry if this looks like trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skasow/pseuds/skasow
Summary: this took me like a week or so to do because i was fucking lazy. sorry if it this sounds like trash, but i made this to make myself happy for this ship that i came up with not too long ago so enjoy!kudos appreciated btw
Relationships: Hime (Fortnite)/Hush (Fortnite)
Kudos: 7





	Tough Love

A malevolent, hazy fog stretched across each end of the world. It was a beautiful, yet gloomy sight. The wind hissed, forcing the trees to sway in rhythmic dances, and the water to form average-sized waves that synced with the direction of the breeze. It was the perfect setting for something like a stereotypical B-rated horror movie that could only scare off a group of obnoxious teens. None of this mattered to the silent oppressor, though. Even if the fog posed a huge hindrance to her surroundings, the objective HAD to be complete, and there was no excuse for backing out on it.

Hush. An assassin so quiet, but deadly. Her stealth made it particularly simple to eliminate targets without even a trace left behind. This was especially added on to the fact the silent oppressor never spoke (or so she did, but very little), offering an even greater advantage when it came to taking down those who she was ordered to kill. No matter the obstacle: inclimate weather, faulty weapons, minor accidents, etc; Hush was an assassin destined to kill. 

The oppressor continued surveying the surroundings as the fog finally began to dissipate. Still, no targets in sight. Hush was steadily growing impatient as it had already been about an hour and a half, and standing guard in one of the buildings in Lazy Lake was becoming a pain in the ass. The boredom was soon interrupted by faint footsteps coming from downstairs of the building the oppressor had occupied. Cutting close, Hush dropped the sniper she was holding and took out a silver deagle, aiming it at the direction of the stairs as the footsteps slowly moved up the incline. 

The footsteps stopped. An instant, unbearable silence took over the atmosphere throughout the building. Hush kept aim, her index finger just barely pushing at the trigger of the deagle. Her line of sight remained focus in the direction of the stairs, waiting for the unknown intruder’s movement to swift up the dust particles that were visible from the moonlight that shined through a window. Patience…

Only a minute into the silent altercation, the footsteps began again. This time, swiftly heading up the stairs. With only seconds to lose, Hush fired multiple rounds, the fiery blaze of each bullet bouncing off the walls--a perfect ensemble of ricochets. Though none of it matched the rhythmic melody of a beautiful sword slashing it’s blade against the army of projectiles. It was a frenzy that only ended as soon as it began. The silent assassin barely had any ammo left for another brawl.

For once, this would be one of few times the white-haired assassin would ever dare to speak--but only a shallow, harsh tone would be the “gift” of that long-awaited voice.  
“Show yourself…”. Even if the mask covering the assassin’s mouth produced a muffled tone, her threat still managed to be eerily demanding. The unknown perpetrator slowly emerged from the shadows into the light the moon had cast in an area of the room…  
Little by little, blue-tinted samurai armor revealed itself, along with the shiny blade its owner held. The edges of the armor were decorated with an exceptional color of bright gold, and only one shoulder blade seemed visible. Before the figure could even fully reveal itself, the already noticeable details made it apparent.

Hime.

Hush knew the petite female samurai all too well. I mean, both were practically friends--or “associates”--as the assassin would prefer to call their relationship. But they were practically girlfriends, so it didn’t really matter. Ever since Hush offered to recruit Hime into the organization, they’ve gotten fairly close to each other to the point where both began to have romantic feelings. Sure each held two completely different personalities and traits, it never stopped the somewhat love-hate relationship. Although the assassin hated completing missions with the samurai, as Hime could become quite the womanchild in terms of raising unwanted awareness to positions with stories about how she managed to fight off a horde of husks, or claiming to have defeated a one-eyed leviathan. 

The silent assassin gave Hime a firm, angered glare, obviously meaning that the samurai’s sudden appearance could have alerted the enemies to their position given the fact that they both had already set off quite the noise with bullets and sword-swinging. “Ohh, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare ya, Hush Puppy”. Hush absolutely despised that nickname, but even then, she still found it quite cute and it always made her blush just a little to where she had to look off in another direction to hide the embarrassment. She wasn’t completely silent, mean, and deadly, after all. 

“I told you to go be on the lookout”, Hush demanded. The petite-looking samurai was quick to make an excuse, not wanting her assassin girlfriend to be upset and have the “talk” with her. Is there even a much-needed explanation for what that could be? “Yeah, I know, but looking out got pretty fucking boring”. The assassin’s light, red eyes narrowed in irritation. “This isn’t just some game, Hime. We do this to make sure “they” aren’t out there putting people’s lives at stake. Do you think THAT’S boring?”. Hime would make another argument, but knowing the nature of her girlfriend, especially at times like these, it wouldn’t be of much help, so she apologized instead. 

By now, it had been well over three hours, and there seemed to be no sign of suspicious movement around any parts of Lazy Lake. Hush sighed, taking in the reality that the whole mission would turn out to be a huge buzzkill of unnecessary waiting and no action. But maybe it was better that way considering days like these weren’t exactly eye candy to be completing missions on. Still, it bothered the white-haired assassin to the bone, angering her at the fact so much time had been wasted on waiting, just for the targets to not even show up.

Damn…

But it was only so much time for Hush’s frustrations to overwhelm her consciousness before it was all interrupted by a hand firmly grasping the assassin’s chin. Hime grabbed at her white-haired girlfriend’s mask, pulling it off completely and letting it plop to the floor. A rush of air instantly hit the mushy, pink lips of the assassin, only for them to be even greeted by another pair of lips. They were soft to the touch and pleasingly devine, casting the assassin into an unstoppable haze. Hime parted lips with a smirk and teased. “Don’t be a fussy little Hush Puppy”.   
Not wanting to be overthrown by the pathetic teasing, Hush threw the petite samurai against the wall, her armor clanking against the surface in the process. Only slightly taken back by this and now turned on, Hime teased the red-eyed assassin even more. “Why don’t you shut me up?”. The anger reaching its climax by that point, Hush yanked at Hime’s chin, pulling it closer to her face. The assassin’s glaring, red eyes definitely kicked things into gear, with Hime grinning once more.

Once again both of their lips stuck to each other like glue, blood just barely escaping the meat of Hime’s lips as the assassin bit them with force. From the threshold of intimacy, moans from the samurai rung throughout the room, but were still partially muffled. Hush’s lips soon made their way to the girl’s neck, biting and nuzzling at each bit of flesh that dared to allow itself to the assassin. The marks that soon formed were proof that the samurai would only belong to the white-haired assassin. It was, indeed, a love-hate relationship at its finest.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like a week or so to do because i was fucking lazy. sorry if it this sounds like trash, but i made this to make myself happy for this ship that i came up with not too long ago so enjoy!
> 
> kudos appreciated btw


End file.
